


The Choices We Make

by RedTailedHawkens



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e09 Save Henry, F/M, It could be canon, Missing Scene, Oneshot, Sort Of, canon complaint, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTailedHawkens/pseuds/RedTailedHawkens
Summary: Emma and Neal talk about stuff on the way back from Neverland.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Henry Mills, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	The Choices We Make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elisexyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/gifts).



> I don't know what this is. The product of my re-watch and a lot of back and forth with Elisexyz. It was meant to be one thing and became something else.

Neal was hoping to get more time with Henry. But they had time. They had all the time in the world now. Because he would _never_ leave. He would _never_ leave his son!

He glances at Henry over with one of the lost boys, and then his eyes linger on his father.

_“I’ll never leave you, Bae.”_

_Famous last words…_

“He okay?” Emma asks, coming up behind him.

She motions to Henry, and Neal feels himself nod.

“Yeah he’s … he’s great.”

Emma pauses for a second, “Are you?”

Neal nods, “I promised him I’d never leave him. That I’m _here_. For good.”

“Is that not true?” Emma asks.

He can see the suspicion in her eyes. God that hurts. There was a time when she never would’ve thought, …“I meant it. I’d rather die than leave him alone.” Emma snorts, and he can’t help but remember he almost had died so Emma wouldn’t leave Henry alone. He has a sneaking suspicion that that was where her mind was now. “But I think of my dad, Pan, seems like abandoning kids is kind of a family tradition. What if, at some point, it’s out of my hands?”

Emma has that look she gets when she doesn’t want to have a conversation. Then she squares her shoulders, “It’s kind of a family tradition for me too, in case you haven’t noticed, and I’m not going anywhere. And I know you believe in fate, but I believe in choices. People make choices, sometimes crappy ones, but you’ve gotta take responsibility for yours.”

Ouch. Does she still think he’s going to leave? “I know. I am! I just … Pan didn’t seem to want my dad, and my mom was outta my life as fast as Hook’s ship would carry her, but my dad, he _wanted_ me. He did so much to keep me, protect me, but he still _lost_ me.”

“So learn from that. I’m learning. I’m learning how to not leave. I’ve thought about running about a million times since Henry showed up on my doorstep. But I don’t. I can’t.” She starts to say something else and then stops. Neal decides to wait it out. After a minute, she puts her hand on his shoulder, makes eye contact, and like it’s the easiest thing in the world, says, “And you won’t either.”

His eyes widen. Of all the list of things he thought Emma would say, that didn’t even crack the top ten. Maybe, just maybe, she was learning to believe in him again. Just as soon as he thinks it, he remembers how it had all gone to shit that last time, “I mean, I never thought I’d leave _you_ , and then-”

“It’s different. _You’re_ different. I’m not the same scared eighteen-year-old in jail that I was when I gave Henry up, and you’re not the same kid you were when you went to fence those watches. You’re a father now. You _won’t_ leave.”

Well, what do you say to that? His mouth is on the dry side, but he knows he has to say something. Because what she said gave him more credit than he thought he’d ever get from her again. It gave him hope. “Thanks. That’s … that means a lot. Considering.”

Emma nods, clearly trying to shrug it off, “I think Mary Margaret has a Ph.D. in pep talks or something. It’s hard to be around it and not learn a thing or two.”

“It wouldn’t have meant anything coming from her though.”

Emma holds eye contact for exactly four seconds before she looks away. And he gets it. She is still scared to believe in him. But a part of her does anyway. And if she can believe in him, forgive him, then maybe …

“Wait, what did you say about Hook’s ship and your mom?”

She was changing the subject. He’ll let her of course, it’s just … did she have to change it to that? Hook and his mom was about the last thing he wants to talk about right now. Or ever. “I told you about that. How my mom ran off with some guy, left my dad to take care of me.”

“And that guy was … so, Milah, is she?”

If she can look away, so can he. Because this is beyond awkward, “Yeah. That’s a long story. Hook was kind of almost my stepfather. Of course, he screwed up, sold me to Pan and the lost boys, but-”

“He did what?”

“It was a long time ago.” He says, shaking his hand in a dismissive motion. Because he is over it. Sort of. Then again, endearing Emma to Hook probably isn’t the best move either, “Not that you can’t hate him on my behalf, if you want.”

“Wait, so, I made out with a guy who once hooked up with my son’s grandmother?”

“We really don’t need to talk about that.” Because yes. That’s exactly what happened. And he wasn’t too keen on Emma kissing anyone, but of all people, did it have to be Hook?

Emma seems to sense his discomfort with the kiss, probably because he’s super obvious about it. “Yeah, no, it’s … I mean, look, we weren’t together when you fell through that portal, but we did say … things, and I … you shouldn’t have had to hear about that kiss from Hook.” Neal nods, not really looking at her, which might be why she keeps talking, “It wasn’t … it was just a kiss. Kind of like a dare, honestly. I don’t _owe_ you anything. But I don’t owe him anything either.” She snorts, her fists clenching slightly on the railing, “One kiss and he suddenly thinks he’s in love with me or something, which, to be frank, is a bit much.”

She’s trying to make it light, which he can do too. Even if his heart unclenched a little when she told him the kiss didn’t mean anything. “I mean, he sought revenge for my mom for over two centuries. The guy doesn’t do feelings half-way.”

“Yet less than a year ago, he was trying to kill me. Then again, so was Regina.” She shakes her head, “This is the weirdest family in the world.”

“Yeah, tell me again how our son got adopted by The Evil Queen?”

“She’s not so bad, actually. And as for the story, well, a lot’s happened in the past few years.” After a pause, she adds, “A lot’s happened in the past decade.”

“Well, if you ever want to catch up, let me know. We could grab a drink.”

She’s quiet for a long time. Then, “ _If_ we do, _I’m_ picking the place.”

“Good deal.”


End file.
